


Under the River and Out to Sea

by Bremmatron33



Series: From the depths [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Merformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: With Spring returning to the human realms Knock Out has to return, wants to return to his home but not at the expense of leaving Breakdown. To make sure his fae has some company through the many arduous battles Breakdown finds a way to go join him.





	Under the River and Out to Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birbteef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbteef/gifts).



> THIS GOT TOO LONG! For Birbteef I hope you like it.

Winter came and went in a flash and although Breakdown’s apartment now looked much nicer, thanks strangely to a few lovely gifts from Swindle to Knock Out, supposedly because he was upset that the mer lived in “a shack”, mostly things had stayed the same. Business was still good, even though with the Elite Guard out of the way a new set of lackeys popped up. These ones a lot less posh but the problem with them was their product was actually good. More of a recreational drug than the replacements for pharmacy stuff the Combaticons sold and sticking to the fancier uptown area so Onslaught let them be. But they didn’t seem to want to return the favor. Probably angry that their maybe friends were now being controlled by high maintenance fae. They hadn’t tried anything worse than a street brawl with Swindle and the gangs yuppy spy though so things were low risk.

Breakdown couldn’t say he was happy to find out that Knock Out had been forced to collide with his night life but the mer didn’t seem to mind too much and it was nice to know that him and Swindle had become friends so Knock Out didn’t have to just stick around the apartment alone when he picked up other odd jobs for extra cash. Breakdown had always found Swindle odd but when they had met he’d said he was from across seas so the dockman didn’t want to be rude and call the man out. It was a trip to learn that not only had he been right but there were different type of fae. It made sense, if merfolk were real then why not forest dwellers but where did it end then? Were there fancy creatures hidden above the clouds? Hidden in the mountains? Between spaces in the shadows? He didn’t know and thinking about it for too long made him nervous. He had enough troubles already on his mind.

With the ice thawing and the spring rains coming in though Breakdown was starting to worry again. The river waters were rising, flooding the streets and docks and Knock Out was spending far too many hours out with his feet hanging off into the waters. Long after Breakdown grew tired of watching the rushing current with him and even as the downpours drenched his clothes and Fang jumped around and snapped at any poor fish that happened to be washed on shore. It was clear he wanted to go home but he didn’t want to leave. He was still his happy flirty self. Waking Breakdown up with his warm nude body on their quiet mornings, and making warm meals ready for him after work. He still loved running around the city, going to the amusement parks and animal shows or taking Fang with them on long night walks. He still didn’t even mind the work, enjoying the banter of the boys and the shenanigans the windy days caused the poor stick thin kids. The water still called him as loudly as Breakdown always called him back. He didn’t want Knockout to fight though. He wanted him to be free to go where he needed, do what he needed even if it meant he played second fiddle as just a fun human distraction. Breakdown knew there were rules, knew Knock Out had a job and a purpose that he couldn’t just keep him from without repercussions.He just didn’t know how to tell him. Surely he knew it was alright to go but perhaps he needed a push so he would.

Except he couldn’t muster up the courage to tell his strange little lover to go. So the two continued to watch the river as the rainy season slowly continued to flood the streets and hope that nothing bad happened. One slow day at work Breakdown found Swindles car in the alley between the two buildings as he was about to head in. He didn’t like sneaking but couldn’t help himself as he climbed up the stairs and quietly as he could. The two fae were usually too loud for their own good but whatever they were doing they must have wanted to keep it secret. Going in to make sure they were even in there Breakdown grabbed some fruit from the icebox, gave Knock Out a quick kiss then promptly made his way to the fire escape. Hidden just out of view and staying just quiet enough for the two to think it was a rogue gull out making the noise Breakdown trained his ear and listened.

 “Are you sure you don’t wanna stay? I can get someone to keep the princes tame but I’m gonna miss you around here. The veil to my neck of the woods is thin on a few days I could take you there and you can swim around in a lake or two. I’m sure the nymphs would love ya’.”

Breakdown could hear Knockout sighing, his voice thick with held back tears. “It’s not about wanting Swindle. You just don’t know what it’s like to be in the high court.You’re just a merchant I’m one of Lord Megatron's personal healers. Starscream’s personal healer. A front line healer!”

“Yeah and how many times has the other court come to fight for control? You said you’ve already pushed them out to the sea! What do they even want with this shithole? I mean that badly.”

“It’s not just about keeping them out of the town it’s destroying them. It’s more vicious than you think. That’s why Starscream was so quick to leave! He knew Megatron would send someone to look for him. I can get away with it a little longer, there are other healers but not ones who like risking going to the fight.” The two went quiet. Just the sounds of clinking teaware and the light music from the radio left to fill the silence.

“Well it’s not like you can’t come back up right? I mean your Lord doesn’t care that much that your fragging a human.”

“I’d be stuck at sea for weeks at a time in the beginning months. Then if it’s a lucky summer I’ll get sent back and get some freedom. I’m just...worried. Starscream can already tell Breakdown’s not like the others. I have….suitors at home... angry ones. Breakdown is strong for a human but for a Mer? I don’t know.”

“I’ve seen the big lug punch over a car when he was drunk and he even managed to drag a baby whale back to the sea he’s not exactly normal, but then none of the folks ‘round here are thanks to your waters. Still some of your reputations are crazy. Taking down ships? Whales? Destroying cities? That’s crazy.”

“I’ve seen Astrotrain and even Gravedigger tear other Mers in half, I don’t care how strong Breakdown is I don’t want them to even get suspicious. They’ll just take it as a challenge.”

“Well..”Swindle stalled as he tried to find a way to finish his thought. “You could just risk it and if something does happen we can lie. You can tell Megs you may or may not have gotten your skirts snatched. Which you did, we managed to become friends which we have and I helped you get it back...you know for a price….a price you’re still paying. You can just give me your skirt so when you say I have it it’s not a lie and that way you can stay as long as you like. Megatron can’t get you out of a deal unless he pays me a better price and I can turn down anything I want. It’s perfect.”

“It is a good plan.” Even Swindle could hear the sadness still in Knock Out’s tone.

“But~ part of you still wants to go back. You wanna go get fragged and lay your cute little eggs in the sand! I get you! Can’t help it.” Swindle sighed as he changed positions. “I know the feeling. It draws you back. No matter how much fun you’re having or perfect the life you build is it always calls. And you can’t just-” Swindle stopped mid sentence. “WE COULD FAKE YER’ DEATH! That way you can live out in the sea in peace if you wanted! Away from both courts. There's plenty of neutral sea, plenty of water between Megs and Ultra Magnus! ”

“Swindle the sea isn’t my home!”

“Yeah but it could be! I could easily get all your junk outta your place and set you up somewhere real nice! I know a real nice bunch of harpies they can just- mmhm- so nice to work with! Great girls really! They did steal my head and play keep away for hours with it once but it was all for laughs~ I got a better choker. ”

“But Breakdown lives here! How am I gonna see him and not get noticed!? How are you even going to stop Starscream from following you and finding me? You don’t know how ruthless a tracker he can be!”

“YOU CAN TAKE A TRAIN! It’s like two hours from the other isle….w-w-we could even move him out there! We got more family out there and they deal..” Swindle paused for effect, “ in the gem trade. I’m talking rubies and gold. Luxury! He can make enough money out there that you two can set up on an island in the middle of nowhere and live out your weird fairy tale life together having weird kids that don’t know what to do with themselves! You never even have to touch another bloody fuck for the rest of your life! I’d fucking be out there if I could!”

“I don’t know Swindle….it sounds nice…,a dream really but I think it’s way too fast. Breakdown's comfortable here. This is his home. He’s successful and all his friends are here. I don’t want to uproot his life just because of me. I think I just have to get used to the idea that I’m never going to be with him the way I want.”

“DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR MY ISLAND PLAN?”

* * *

 

Breakdown didn’t stick around. He heard everything he needed to. Their relationship was going to either put Knock Out in danger or make him miserable at the very least for a good chunk of his time. He couldn’t just stay quiet anymore.

It was during a particularly violent storm and Breakdown had sent all the workers home when he decided to finally speak up. Knock Out was curled up in the one of the large fancy chairs Swindle had bought ,listening to one of his favorite radio dramas. Fang at his feet licking a particular spot of the floor. Breakdown waited till it was over and nothing but commercials to turn it down and sit by the fae. Knockout’s eyes filling with sorrow in a blink. Breakdown pulled his chair close and reached over for thin hands.

“Hey.” Breakdown had to keep his thoughts right, keep his emotions down. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing, didn’t want to push Knockout away. “Do- Do you need me to tell you it’s okay? Because it is. I-I always want you here but we both knew you couldn’t stay forever. I know it’s…..strange what we have but I’m not gonna pitch a fit for you doing what you need to do….even if don’t involve me. I’ll still be here and winter will come back around before you know it.”

Knock Out was quiet still, just barely keeping his gaze away. “It’s so much longer down there for me. Time up here goes by so fast. It’s not fair. I….don’t want to do the things I want to do with someone else. I...want you.”

“I know but I just can’t grow gills and follow ya’.”

“Would you like to move to a different country and live on an island?” Knock Out looked so serious Breakdown almost felt guilty for saying no.

Breakdown laughed softly. “You know it’s tempting but I think I might like a few more winters before I commit to that. I wish I was some hopeless romantic who could drop everything for ya but people here rely on me just like you got fae that rely on you down there. Even if feels like a monotonous grind….that’s life.”

“It didn’t feel like that with you.”

“Yeah….you were a new day everyday for me too.” Knock Out slipped onto Breakdown’s lap, Breakdown gently grabbed at Knock Out’s face and pulled him into a kiss as Knock Out curled his fists into Breakdown’s shirt collar.

“I don’t want to go-really- I just-.....I want to go home.”

“I know. You’re not trying to leave me. I’m no fool.”

“I’d stay! I’d stay forever- I just don’t want you to garner their wrath. I don’t want to force them to come looking.”

“I know. I promise I’ll be here when you can come back. We’ll make this work eventually we just- We need more time.”

By the next storm Knock Out was gone. Leaving behind nothing but the ghost of his presence and a chunky solid opal ring with a letter saying Breakdown should wear it always. He knew it was magic as soon as he put it on….just another legend made real. The rivers never seemed to flood as badly now that he was gone, the rain didn’t fall in such thick sheets but Breakdown missed it. Missed him immediately, Fang the only company who was in worse of a melancholy. The dog whined and cried at the door at all hours of the night, running around and snapping at the river’s edge during the mornings out on the docks. There were even times he had run away only to return hours later, muddy with nothing to show. Breakdown may have overdone it with the treats that week but he couldn’t stand seeing the pooch so sad.

Things calmed down eventually and returned to normal. Breakdown tried to keep his mind off the water and on his job but the water was his job and sometimes he just couldn’t stand to look at it. Even going as far to Onslaught to take over deliveries a few nights so he could go fighting for the house instead and sometimes even begging Blackjack to watch over the docks for a few hours while he worked at the house or the machine shop. It had been surprising and a little nerve wracking to get word from his old friends after Knockout’s run in with them but he was glad they had branched out from just the brothels and grave stealing they were doing before and it was nice to have some extra hands to turn to. Barry and Oswald were good to the boys even if they were a little more lax on chipping in so there were no hard feelings when Breakdown did return to the docks.

One day he came home to a pile of shells and a sleeping river weasel on his kitchen table. Taking some ice out of the cooler to nurse a black eye Breakdown managed to slip one from the pile without waking the thing up. The sight of the tiny childish scrawl had him grinning. Piecing together to full letter took a bit but he was happy to strain his eyes to read what Knockout had sent. Staying up late into the night to write back using the black shells he’d sent along and his pocket knife till his fingers were cramped and sore.

The more they corresponded though the more despondent Knock Out’s letters became. He bemoaned the fighting, his job, his life. The fair amount of joyful moments always followed by the fact that he wished Breakdown was there with him. Wished he could see all the things he had gone down to enjoy. Experience all the strange uniqueness of the fae lands just as he had enjoyed living in Breakdown’s world. And at first the letters only made Breakdown equally downcast but then he started to think about fairy tales.

* * *

 

Meeting Swindle at the Combaticons pub Breakdown bought the small dulahan a strong drink and some fried fish as they sat down to chat. Except as soon as he got there he felt extremely foolish. Swindle didn’t mind and just continued to mooch till Breakdown was drunk enough to say his piece.

After about the sixth drink in. “Ey Swindle? Do you know any whitches?” Swindle side eyed the dockman not expecting that at all.  
“Witches?! What do you want with Witches?” Breakdown rubbed at the back of his head not really wanting to say more than he had to.”

“Well...there are always stories of young blokes and lasses crossing the veils into fae lands and I know I ain’t the youngest or the handsomest bloke but I don’t see why I can’t.” Swindle coughed and sputtered, beer dripping down his chin.

“Are you telling me you want to go to go beneath the river! Breakdown- Stumbling into my side of the forest is one thing the worst thing that can happen is you eat the wrong type of mushroom from some elf and get stuck sucking his shaft or cleaning his house in bird costume singin’ songs for a few years but down there the best you can expect is death! It’s always death! I din’t even know you could swim, I din’n even know you could float!”

“I can swim! I work on the docks! Lived by the water most of my life save for a few years as a child and when I lived doing my apprenticeship. I figured I couldn’t go down there human but….if they can come up here with their guises what says I couldn’t go down there with one. They got natural magic. Witches got magic too. So do you know a witch?”

“Are you seriously crazy? They live in perpetual war! It’s one thing in the forests where the courts just don’t see eye to eye save for a few thing but down there they actually hate each other.”

“I know he’s told me which is why I want to be with him. Want to see what he loves so much that it keeps ‘em down there even through it all. Even just for a little bit. A few days. I promise nothing will happen to the business. Fang can practically sell all the product himself with how well he’s trained. I’m not asking for much or to go down there the whole season with him.”

Swindle slowly finished his drink. Breakdown was his own man, he could do what he wanted and as a….a friend and in a way, he wanted to help not to mention he was also an expendable a brute but also as a friend if Knock Out came up one day with no idea where the hell the Dockman went he knew he was going to be found out. “If you die, we both die do you understand that?”

“I don’t plan on dyin’ Swindle. So you gonna help me or not?”

“Ughh~ I guess. I’ll give ya a name and place."

* * *

 

Swindle's name and place wound Breakdown heading a bit upstate in a strange neighborhood. The houses all black and grey and the stoneworks engraved with the strangest sigils. Backwater country. Still the town seemed pleasant. Quiet and mostly friendly.

Elita’s cottage was nestled in the woods out on a small land patch smack right dab in the middle of a fairly large lake.. It screamed witch. So much so Breakdown was almost unsure he even believed Swindle. Until he made it to the porch. A light airy voice called at him from the side, a beautiful woman with pale pink hair in curls was sitting in a rocking chair that only moments ago had been empty. “You look outta town. Swindle send you stranger?”

Breakdown felt a bit sheepish that usually never happened. “Ah~ Yeah. You must be Elita. How could you tell?”

“You walked up here. No man ever comes here alone.” Elita stood from her chair and walked over, tugging open the screen door to let Breakdown inside. “MInd my girls. They know you’re coming as well.”

Breakdown didn’t know what he was thinking but covenant wasn’t it for some reason. He figured witches worked alone to keep outta there hair. Primus knows if Breakdown had magic powers he wouldn’t be still working in the gang and riskin’ losing his temper. So the sight of the dozen or so other ladies all resting or working in the much more impressive inside the house was a slight surprise.He tried not to jump when Elita clapped a strong hand down on his shoulder. “So you’re the man who wants to go to the wetlands. Honestly not what I was expecting.” Elita ran a nail down the curvature of one of Breakdown’s arms obscenely slowly. “What’s a man like you playing with the merfolk? You should be stationed at the castle beating up the less fortunate.”

“I work on the docks.” Elita made a face, a mixture of amusement and sympathetic terror.

“Good for you~” Again she pat his shoulder. “You didn’t answer why you want to go to the Wetlands. They steal something that they really shouldn’t have? They take a friend, wife,child,-”

“He love’s one Lady Elita! The smell is all over him!” A giggling voice from the corner of the room interrupted the head witch but she didn’t seem to mind. “And~ he’s even got a ring.”

Elita tsked the other witch softly, “Now, now Moony that’s not nice-” As she picked up Breakdown’s hand though her disbelief shattered. “My gods you are fucking one of them….and they like you. Do you even know what you have on your finger right now?” Breakdown carefully snatched his hand away, not feeling all that safe anymore with they way Elita was eyeing his ring.

“It’s magic and he gave it to me and told me to never take it off. That’s all I need to know unless you can tell me it’ll give me gills.”

“Ah well~ you see you do need to pay me for my services.” Breakdown quickly shut her down.

“NO DEAL! I’d rather sell one of my own eyes than give this ring to you! I’ll find some other witches!” Before he could get back to the door Elita was holding him in place.

“Now Mr. Breakdown. I’m sorry for my words not being quick enough but I don’t expect you to give me the entire ring. Your fae love would likely murder you if they found out you gave something so precious and meaningful of their love away no matter what you got in return. I just want a shaving. You’ve got a solid thing made from a fae gem, something from their land! You don’t know how many properties it has. Taking a sliver away won’t do anything I promise.”

Breakdown stood his ground. “No. How about you trust me and when I come back I’ll make sure to bring you your own gem but if I do die then you’re more than welcome to have this one.” Elita tapped her chin with one of her long nails pensively.

“You willing to make that a deal sugar? I can’t get the ring or your corpse back from the fae unless it’s a deal.”

“Yeah sure whatever you need.”

“Beautiful! Chromia~ You get things set up while I write this out.” Elita disappeared and a tall built woman with short bright blue hair slipped through the throng of her ogling sisters small bag, long long trails of fabric,measuring tape all slung over her arm and wrist and knife in hand. She hummed disinterestedly as she walked around.

“May need more stuff for you muscles. We’re usually doing this for girls trying to get away from engagement not…..trying to help one. Moony can you get it?”

Breakdown stopped trying to follow Chromia’s ministrations as he watched the thin girl who had spoken up earlier run off and disappear in a swirl of smoke. “Uhh, stuff? What stuff?”

“You know things you need. Dead man’s coins, crystals grown from sailor's blood, beads made from the dirt of a widow, uhhhh some ocean gems, some strong teeth, dye for color, I picked blue I hope you don’t mind-”

“She always picks blue if you couldn’t tell” Chromia nudged her sister in the ribs.

“Shut your mouth and go get our friend Lancer! We’re gonna need more skin.” The other woman sighed but went off, not before grabbing another witch to help.”

Breakdown didn’t like the sound of that. “S-skin? Skin of what? For what? What are you doing I thought you were just going to give me a spell or something!”

“Skin from a merfolk for you know your skirt so you can be the beautiful fae of your dreams big boy. You’ll be very pretty I’m sure of it.” The witches deadpan voice really wasn’t selling it or making Breakdown feel any better. He tried not to sputter and trip over his words as his panic set in.

“I-uh-I- that’s not-I” Chromia paid him no mind used to people not comfortable with how the magic they wanted was achieved. It rarely changed people’s mind when they found out though. As the other two witches set down the pretty tank with a massive very drugged up purple mer inside she was quick to unsheath her knife and get to work. Breakdown easily shoved her aside and snatched the mer from the water, backing away as far as he could from the women with the dripping creature. “NO! Listen! I-I-I don’t want to be one of them forever! I don’t want a skirt of my own! I-I-I just want like a disguise! A spell I can use for a few times!”

Knife still in hand Chromia rolled her eyes at the man’s sentimentality. “Their scales grow back if you do it the right way. You don’t have to worry about him. I’ve done this dozens of times. Plus this one is an asshole. Trust me.”

“I don’t care! It’s not what I want! Do you think Knockout’s really gonna trust me if I go down there with a skirt of my own knowing how I probably got it? Do they not know you can…..make merfolk? It’s gotta be painful too. I don’t want to hurt one of em. What if he gets free and tells or tries to kill me!”

“Oh they know and your one may be disgusted but that’s your problem. We usually don’t have to deal with keeping one of them happy.”

“The skinin’ is also really painful which is why I always drug ‘em beforehand.”

“MOONY!” Chromia snapped, “Not necessary information.”

Breakdown butted back in before the other witch could say anything else he didn’t want to hear. “There’s gotta be another way or I’m not signing shit! I’ll go somewhere else. I’m sure there are more creative witches than you!” Luckily before the two could get in a fight Elita reemerged with the contract.

“Girls, girls~ Mind your temper Chromia I just fixed the wall and judging by the way our customer carries that mer I don’t need you getting in a fight. We have other ways. Go get me something suitable from the waters. You don’t mind me killing something I would eat do you Mr. Breakdown?”

“Not really. I ain’t against killin’ it’s slavery and torture I don’t abide by.”

 Elita chuckled, a small smile on her painted lips. “A good man you are and usually I agree but this one took something precious from me and until he gives it back I’m afraid this is the price he pays for borrowing it. So put him back in the tank if you’d be so kind.” Breakdown slowly put the creature back as Elita started milling about grabbing things from her cabinets. The mer too drugged up to care what happened to them anyway. “As for your spell~ if you don’t have a skirt they’re going to know you’re not supposed to be there so we’ll just use a little bit for the right smell and magic. Your ring should keep you safe enough for everything else. Also the wetland fae are a pretty homogenous people they….all look like disgusting monsters with fins and frills and fangs and claws so you’re going have to say you’re from the forest where the fae have more diversity. They won’t care and they’ll probably even care so little they won’t bother you but it should be in your best interest to say as little as possible in general. Especially your name. I would refrain from using it as freely as you do. You should put in practice using your other moniker.”

Breakdown couldn’t help but glare at the woman, obviously upset. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” A flash of sad kindness passed through Elita’s eyes as she continued to gather supplies.

“The one the state gave you? After they hanged your poor mother and burned her in the city square? You’re “propper” name Mr. Brighton Dent. I don’t mean to upset you but since you hold no stock in it it means nothing. Keeps you safe.”

“How did you know that? Swindle doesn't even know that!” Breakdown kept himself calm but the rage in his voice was easy to hear.

“I have my ways, rest assured I have a “propper” name of my own I’ve long since discarded. Now let’s not be curt with each other any longer. You really are an interesting customer. Read over and sign this while I finish everything for you.”

Elita’s contract was more arcane symbols than words but the words that were on there were simple and transparent, just what they agreed to. As he struggled with the quill Elita had given him his attention kept being pulled away while the witch did her magic. Chromia had returned and the two were now throwing things into a metal bucket and setting it on fire. Not really as magical as all that but the fire was blue and the smoke did smell horrible so he supposed it was witchy enough.

“Got that all signed Mr. Dent? We’re almost done here. Make sure to use your real name on the contract though darling I don’t like pranksters in business.” Scratching in a few more letters Breakdown waved the paper to dry the ink as he watched Elita douse whatever was in the bucket with blood from an enormous crab before mixing and pouring the apparently ashes into a bottle. “This more to your liking Mr. Dent?” The bottle was still warm as Elita handed it over.

“Er...yes. W-what do I do with it?”

“Well….usually for these types of glamors I press it into a blush or powder and they apply when needed but you don’t seem the rouge wearing type so whenever you want to visit you fae friend just put a spoonful in some tea or just hot water. It won’t taste good but it’ll get the job done.”

“How does it wear off? Will I have to take more while I’m away.?”

Elita ushered her girls to clean and set up for their next client as she finished filling Breakdown in. “When you take it you have twenty minutes to get into the water or it’ll wear off. Same limit as when you get out of the water now mind this is after the change which because this is a very strong glamour-not even so much a glamour as a transmutation- It will knock your ass out, so i’d set a timer as soon as you take the stuff so if it knocks you out for too long you know how much time you have left when you wake up. Don’t be surprised if the first time you take it you find nothing even happened. I don’t know your pain tolerance. Don’t jump the gun or you might drown. Now one final thing,do you even know where the passage through the veil is? “

“Er…” Breakdown certainly had an idea but if Elita was just going to tell him there was no reason to wander around searching for it. “No.”

Elita rolled her eyes at him. “Bless you honestly and I don’t usually offer any true sentiment to a man. Like the forest has a tall path of carved sticks leading up that end in an archway the river has A trail of shiny bronze stones and a circle of smooth glass. Swim through the circle and you’ll find yourself where you want to be.”

* * *

 

At home Breakdown continued to stare at the bottle as his hot water slowly cooled. He...wanted to do this, felt he should do this but the way Elita made it sound at the end part of him was worrying that his body was going to split in half and his insides were going to rupture! What if it failed? What if the magic wasn’t good?! He trusted Swindle's judgment of merchants but this wasn’t a dodgy food stall this was magic! He just needed to stop thinking about it, he couldn’t just sit naked at his table staring at the kettle all night. That was madness. So with a last check of everything he needed to do he committed. Unscrewing the bottle Breakdown scooped out a rather heaping spoonful for good measure and started mixing it into the water he’d poured earlier. The drink turned an oily black and it stunk like fish. “Well Breakdown old boy…..here’s to fairy tales.” Chugging the potion Breakdown choked slightly on the undissolved clumps of ash but overall it could have been worse and for a moment nothing happened so he quickly set the small kitchen timer and waited in steeled anticipation.

And then like in some horror film his body started to burn and his skin started to bubble.  
Breakdown could feel his bones breaking, cracking and splintering off and as soon as something pierced through his chest and smattered blood all over his table he was out.

Waking with a start in a small pool of his own blood wasn’t the worst thing he’d woken up to but it certainly made the list. As he dizzily glared around at his apartment everything had an orangish almost golden tint, as he blinked and rubbed at his eyes it would go away and return till he figured out he could control the extra set of eyelids he now had. At least that was remotely normal. Not knowing how he had passed out he was at least lucky to not be on his back and instead splayed out like a sad baby deer, all three sets of his new strange pointy legs spanning a yard or more themselves. Which wouldn’t have been so bad or unmanageable he he also didn’t have a set of massive claw as well as his arms. It was just far too many limbs. Thankfully he could still hear the ticking of the timer so even if he only had time to figure out his strange new body at least he had time for that.

Using the table and his flappy back end Breakdown managed to push himself onto his hands so he could curl his legs in and get them pushing up. All of his mantras of lifting with the legs very useful now. Finally standing he slowly tried to walk but clumsy and now far too big for the space it was hard to without knocking into something. Tripping forward and bumping into the table he sent the small timer skidding to the floor and had to go chasing after it. The rhythmic tapping of his own feet actually terrifying him a bit as a shiver ran up his spine. It was just such an unnatural sound! And if he walked with any more purpose he got his legs stuck in the wood! Fumbling with the timer Breakdown managed to make out the small numbers. Five minutes. Gods twenty minutes really didn’t seem like much when trying to relearn basic living. All he did was stand up and walk around the apartment. The thought of letting the time go by and try again a few times to get his bearings passed through his mind but as long as he got in the water he was safe so there really was no reason to wait. So hurriedly locking everything up and leaving a notice for the boys Breakdown agonizingly traversed the stairs, hid the keys in the usual spot for Onslaught and went to the river.

The overflowing currents washed over his feet the closer he got. It felt nice although having a hard chitin nearly all over it didn’t feel wet. Just cool. Peering over the edge he was able to get a good look at himself finally. He certainly looked like a fae. Big, blue and crabby all over. He hoped Knockout would recognise him and not think he was just some weirdo. He hoped he could learn enough to not embarrass himself too. Taking a small jump Breakdown sunk into the river just as he felt his skin starting to burn, the cool water quickly washing the pain away.

Sinking into the river, tt felt more like drowning, he let himself drown basically. Hoping his body would save itself and show him what to do and luckily it worked! Swindle had been right about him not floating though, mostly muscle and now even more muscly crab meat he supposed Breakdown was on the riverbed in seconds. The muddy sand much nicer on his pointy legs than the wood floors of his apartment. The water around him heavy like a chilled blanket, blocking out nearly all the sound. As he continued to put one leg in front of the other, then the other, and the other he let his mind wander and looked at all fish that were now coming to explore him and the new environment around him.

Halfway to the portal Breakdown got the rhythm of swimming, using his flappy back end and legs to kick off the sand and let the current of the river carry him along. It was nice and even a bit fun and reminded him of his trips to the beach him and his mother used to take. By the time the small metal markers starting showing up Breakdown was in a trance, following a strange horde of tiny crabs as they scuttled sideways along in front of him, almost leading him to where he needed to go. He was happy to have their company, nudging them along every now and again when they would get distracted by a baited basket. Till they were finally there at the strange circle of glass. It glowed with a dull light and called out to him silently. Pulsing with a strange energy. Alive, awake. Breakdown inched closer and pulled himself up on the edge, straining his reach to tentatively poke at what looked like solid sand with a leg. He felt it sink in, far past what was normal. “Well I guess this is it.” The words were muffled by the water but they were only for himself.

Letting himself fall off the edge Breakdown dropped for what felt like forever and then he was being shot up, the change sending him tumbling and twisting over himself as he lost all sense of where and what till he was spat out. The force sending him flying into the air and crashing back down into completely different water. Fumbling and swimming as a powerful current pushed him along Breakdown was suddenly washed up on something he hadn’t been expecting to find. Land. Somersaulting back over himself onto a rocky stretch Breakdown coughed as he drained the last of his water and breathed air once again. Dizzily scuttling in a circle as he tried to right himself again.

The world around him was nothing like he expected, it wasn’t the story book underwater cities or fallen relics it was….well there was a lot of land for one thing. A lot of water too, long stretches of clear blue and green as far as Breakdown could see but dotted and boarded and inlaid with islands and massive cliffs the sported beautiful waterfalls and colorful lush jungles but there had been structures beneath the water. Spires, caves, they had all passed him in a blur. It made a lot more sense really, why they would want legs at all other than just to go beyond the vale. They needed them just as much as their fins. The other thing he noticed was it was extremely empty. He didn’t know if he was just on the outskirts or if everyone was out at sea fighting. Where even was this sea when everything was surrounded by water? How did they determine the difference? Where should he go? Breakdown didn’t know so he just….went. Went wherever he could. Swimming from island to island and stopping when he was tired, worried every now and then that whatever magic Elita used considered any land...well land and jumping back into the water and though time passed, he knew it passed he knew by the way the wind changed or the currents changed the sky remained high in the sky shining down over all.

 

* * *

 

At some point Breakdown started to see signs of life, small houses dotting the land, and faces in the hollowed out spires and caves and finally he ran across someone out enjoying themselves. A long black thing that was slick and shiny like an eel was sunbathing on a small beach. He glared up at Breakdown an almost not irritated look on his face. “Oi what are you supposed to be? Great big rock?” Breakdown stuttered mind blank now that he hadn’t been able to have the first word.

“I-i-i’m from the other side. The forest. Came for a trip.” That seemed to be enough for the laid back mer and Breakdown breathed a sigh of relief but when he looked to the mer again he found he was staring at himself. He couldn’t help but jump back a little in fright, legs flailing to keep him up. His relfection laughed at him.

“Heheh~ Sorry ‘bout that. It’s always a treat for me when I meet something new looking and you’re as new as they come. What’re you looking for outta this trip of yours if you don’t mind me asking also how do you swim?”

“Oh~” Breakdown laughed off his embarrassment “Well you just kick and flap your back end and follow the current. I uhh….I’m actually looking for someone but I don’t know where they would be. Umm...do you know where the sea is? I know its far. I….well I made a friend when we both crossed the veils to the human world. I uhhh….” Breakdown knew he was talking too much but the mer at least seemed to be buying it. He had to think of what he had overheard Swindle complaining about. “The hunt just goes right through my territory and I hate it and everytime I moved I got uprooted so one day I just said screw it. You know?”  
“I’ve been there with ya. I used to live way farther down in the dark waters but then I got close to the gentry. The Lord liked my powers. The sea is two weeks out past the rim or days in to the hub. Only guards and Megatron’s hunters are out in the sea right now. We just beat back the Seelie folk another town. They’re already looking ragged I almost feel bad for playing spy knowing I’m getting them slaughtered but better them than me, it’s their Lords fault, their sad halfling leader is a mockery of his Sire.”

“Halfling?”

“Disgusting ain’t it! The Seelie lord having a go with a witch! At least it’s a witch of all those mites.”

“Oh! Umm...yes.” The mer laughed again.

“You don’t need to lie. I can tell your Seelie by the look of ya, and even if you weren’t Make shift knows that you forest dwellers love humans no matter what. Either you’re stealing babes or pretty faces or pawning off your kids for someone else to take care of while their sits dead in a river! You can relax though Megatron doesn’t care about forest dweller folk. Our war ain’t because of no difference of opinion. It’s a war of pride one the old Seelie Lord didn’t even have the honor to die from and the new one is too stupid and proud so keeps fighting. It’s nice you caught a good time. Who’re looking for?”

“A healer named Knockout?”

Makeshift sucked air through his fangs and tsked.“That’s gentry. You need the hub anyway…..or you could climb. You got nice sets of legs, good climbing legs. Should take you…..few hours to get where you want if you don’t mind the risk. It’s a pretty nice climb, I’ve made it. I could take you for a good time.”

“A-a few hours up but days swimming? A-aa-a good time?”

“You forest folk are always supposed to be good at stories and songs. You know a good time! Make the trip fun!”

“Oh! Oh sure! Perfect.” Breakdown gave up trying to understand. This was the fae wetlands afterall, things made sense how they made sense. Luckily Make shift was a fun travel buddy. The two swam further in from island to island just as Breakdown had been doing till they reached a large craggy one with a huge spire at the center that reached up into the clouds.

Reaching a grotto where the spire started Makeshift motioned Breakdown on land. “Alright here we are! The Seelie built this as a shortcut to the top to ambush the nobles and they were going to destroy it but with them out passed the sea it’s just a shortcut. Not as easy as taking the hub but when you live as far from it as I do it’s worth it. Don’t freak out when you break through to new water alright just keep swimming up and follow the spire.” Breakdown watched the mer slip his skirts down, tail splitting painfully into two before he pushed himself up onto the shore. “Well? Go on! You probably have a much better grip than me so i’d rather not bring you down with me if I fall. I’ve fallen before it’s not fun”

“But if you go first I can catch you if you fall.” Makeshift grinned from ear to ear.

“Aw ya big Seelie bastard that’s real nice of ya.” taking a running leap the mer was almost at the ceiling of the grotto in one swift move. Breakdown’s heart started to pound. He didn’t know if he could do this.

Apparently he could! Shaky at first and needing a few tries to get his grip not only was the climb easy with his legs he was even really good at it. Even carrying Makeshift the last few feet past the sea when the poor mer’s arms finally gave out. Which was good because it was about the same time he ran out of stories to tell. Looking up into a new set of clouds Breakdown sighed, the long trek wearing him down too. They had been making shorter and shorter stops in the inbetween waters to keep themselves from a complete standstill so the ache in Breakdown’s new claws was starting to become a problem. Makeshift pat his shoulder weakly in commiseration.“We’re almost there big guy! I know How ya feel I usually never go this high this fast. Night should be falling soon though and that be a nice treat. Hey I know you’ve already paid more than I’m due but what’s it like over there having all one or the other? Do you ever get bored of it?”

“Course, sometimes. Everyone gets bored of things eventually but it changes a bit. There’s lighter night when the moon and the stars are out all the time and then….uh…...darker night when it’s not when it gets cold and rains for days.” The amount of lying he was doing was seriously starting to weigh on Breakdown’s conscious.”

“Sounds….peaceful I like the night being from the dark waters and it never lasts long enough up here. I’ma warn you legs higher up you go there’s less land for you to run and get the advantage and there are bigger meaner slaggers who like to fight big looking lugs like you so don’t go getting me in trouble if we turn up on your friend and he’s got company. Alight?”

“I’ll mind myself.” The two breathed a sigh of relief as the sky started to drizzle and pour and they found themselves submerged in water again. Makeshift slipping from Breakdown’s arms as he darted to and fro. Breakdown let the mer have his fun but continued up to the surface…..except the surface never seemed to come. When his guide finally caught up he dragged the crab to a more stable part of the land where he could finally rest his legs.The water felt heavier here, darker now that night was setting in and Breakdown couldn’t help but slump into the soft sand. “How much longer?” Makeshift took a moment as he rested on Breakdown’s back.

“Another hour or two but at least it’s swimming and the currents are picking up. I figure what I know about Knockout is he travels to the different lands quite a lot so he lives near the hub.”

“But you said it takes days to get to the hub!”

“Yeah! From where I live going flat! We didn’t go flat we went up! So now we’re at a new level! Only takes an a short while in this level.”

“But it takes longer to get to the sea.”

“Ah~ Now you’re getting it. It’s why they built the hub.” floating off Breakdown’s back makeshift did a few laps to stretch his tail. “Let’s head off and tell me if you’re getting hungry. There’s a big island halfway that has some nice shops for food. It’s not milks and sugar but I can get you something sweet.”

The two swam on straight for the next what felt like years to Breakdown, knowing that if he stopped he was likely going to lay down and die from exhaustion. As an active man he was used to a day on his feet but there was something so exhausting about the water, pushing every second to overcome it. It was no wonder even slight things like Knock Out were so strong. Even with Makeshift pushing him up into strong currents to keep him going by the time the two reached the forest of coral and gem spires at the center Breakdown was practically dead weight, Makeshift actually pushing at his bulky frame so he’d keep moving. “Hurgh! I know big guy life in the water takes a little more but you’ll get used to it or you know just convince the good old Doc to make the trip back down to my level! Plenty of land and free food wherever you want it. Only takes an hour swim to get to even deepwater using the hub if you’re fast enough.” Breakdown nodded idly as he tried to keep himself awake. Despite Makeshift’s constant chatter the water was just so quiet and calm and nice... perfect to just fall asleep in.

* * *

 

When Breakdown managed to shake himself awake again his first sight was a familiar face, Knockout was curled up right next to him on the floor in small bed of wet silks and kelp. He wanted to wake him so badly, run his strange new hands through his frills and hold him tightly so he could share in the triumph of a long journey successfully completed but as he inched forward he felt something slip from his back and gently slump to the floor. Make shift. The other mer was still there, a small plume of bubble trailing from his snoring. He went for a subtler approach as to not disturb the other mer.

Splaying his legs flat so he was as flush with the ground as he could Breakdown carefully tapped at Knock Out’s frilly shoulders and stroked the line of the mers jaw. Whispering his lover’s name as quietly as he could. Knock Out hummed softly as his eyes fluttered open. “Mmhm~ Breakdown?” The mer shot back, his fins flaring defensively in warning but as he started to focus he grew curious. “YOU-...Who are you? Why did you lie and say you knew me i’ve-....never seen anything like you before,”

Breakdown smiled cheekily a little disappointed that Knockout didn’t recognize him but enjoying the surprise. “Well uh...that’s a real shame….would you like t-t-to continue seeing me though? I u-uh think you’ll-”

A wild grin split the mers face now. Knock Out knew that nervous look and shaky voice anywhere! Darting forward Knock Out swam circles around the crab, wrapping his tail around Breakdown’s thick torso to anchor himself as he assaulted the man with kisses. “Breakdown you wild fool~ What is this? How did you get here? W-what even- Why did you follow me? How long have you been here? Are you alright?”

Breakdown buried his face in Knock Out’s softer chest frills, his deep laugh echoing off the strange glass walls of Knock Out’s spire. “ I came ‘cause you were lonely. I didn’t want you spending all that time upset. Does it really matter how I got here! As-er-as well...long as you like this version of me I suppose”

“You look like a big version of something I might hunt down on an island and you smell.....mmhmm…..strange...but I like it. So shiny and tough~ You smelled strange as a human anyway and you have cute receptors.” Knock Out fondled the crabs fluffy protrusions and Breakdown felt a shiver run through him at the intense warmth that washed over him. Knock Out had always felt so cold to him before but now his touches felt nothing like the grip of death they once had. He could feel Knock Out laughing as he nudged into the touches. “Hm hm hmm~ You’re chirring, does this feel nice?”

“Yeah~ I think they might be for temperature or somethin’.” As they continued to enjoy their quiet reunion Knock Out let himself rest more on Breakdown, an obvious sadness setting in. “What’s wrong? Novelty already worn off?”

“No~” Knock Out trailed more kisses along the rough skin of Breakdown’s neck, relishing in the few spots of soft deep corally red he could find. “I just don’t know what I’m going to do with you. I don’t just want to stay in my spire till we both die of boredom.”

“What about all those things in your letters? The strange lights on the middle waters, the hotspots around the rim, the temple jungles where you go to paint and relax, the treasure filled caves of the darkwater? We can go there. We can go anywhere you want.”

“I can’t let anyone close to me see you. They’ll gossip. It’ll bring you trouble.” Knock Out turned frantic for a moment, grasping quickly for Breakdown's hands. “Do you still have the ring I gave you?”

Breakdown grabbed Knock Out’s face and ran his thumb along the mer's sharp jawline again and again to calm him. “Of course I got it, surprised the thing didn’t get fused to my fingers. Now listen, I didn’t make a deal with witches and climb up hundreds of feet with some stranger to just get here and do nothin’ with you,” Breakdown’s soft laugh ruined his serious tone, “Unless you wanna help me figure out the rest of this body but I don’t think slick over there will like that very much so you’re gonna have to trust me and my new claws and show me around ‘cause I can’t take no more sad clam letter and lonely nights. Got that? Don’t be scared of what could happen. We’ll never get anywhere.”  
“Got it.” Knock Out pawed and stroked at Breakdown’s chest and shoulders with anxious hands, letting his intrigue and excitment overpower his terror. Breakdown was a strong human and he looked like a strong mer and if he had made it this far mostly on his own perhaps things would be alright. The other mers would certainly give his claws a second or third worried glances before trying anything of that Knock Out was sure. “Are you enjoying it so far? My home? Is it like the fairytales and myths described it?”

“It’s a lot of water, lotta work honestly I thought you fae were lazy things. I thought I was gonna relax on beach or get hold up in a trench not take my own odyssey.”

“Well the hard part’s over now Odysseus~ Should I be worried about you dealing with witches?”

“Well I owe them payment but I think we’ll find it easy but we got plenty of time to think about that. Ey? Right now I just want to hold you, know that I did the right thing?”

“Breakdown~” Knock Out purred his words as he nuzzled the man’s face. “I love you.” Slowly the two drifted to sleep again and by the time the sun was making its way through and perking all the inhabitants up the two were alone. Breakdown set the still sleepy Knock Out in his tub nest and quietly went off to explore. The strange home mostly see through thanks to being gem and seaglass but cloudy enough for privacy. Like living in some lady’s fine jewelry. Exposed yet elusive. LIke Elita’s shack it was bigger on the inside than they looked from the distance, the rooms small but in a cozy sort of way where four or five could sit comfortably. Enough space to have three or four separate floors. Knock Out’s….well bedroom for a better word had been at the top and as Breakdown jumped and floated down he was surprised to find it wasn’t just empty space but something almost like any normal home. There were large heavy pots that held chemicals that cast out bright white and green light, baskets and a honycombed wall filled with scrolls and books and other things. There was an old looking couch and a large expensive wooden vanity that Knock Out had carved with runes that glowed a dull neon orange. There were some rooms with wooden hatches and doors that lead to storage and chilly water filled with huge fish and lazy crustaceans all marked with vibrant holographic lines and swirls. So as new and as strange as it all seemed from the outside….it really did just feel like a home. This was Knock Out’s home.

 

* * *

 

Late in the day the two mers found themselves on a sandy beach that glowed so bright white that it made it feel like day even though the sky was pitch black and filled with bright pink and coppery stars that looked so perfectly fake it was almost as if a child had drawn them on. Knock Out, drunk off fairy wine on his lover’s soft shelled belly giggling naughtily as he ran his claws along stiff ridges and digging under any gaps he could find, Breakdown completely at his mercy. It had been another long swim going back and forth through all the different levels of the wetlands. And even though he’d traveled through temples and down waterfalls and raced away from monsters he couldn’t even see, it felt as if no time had passed at all. The sun still halfway in the sky, a dull gray light shining just beyond the veil of the island. The warm wind and sand and sweet milky wine leaving him nothing but hazy joy and the feeling of Knock Out’s hands all over him. It was no wonder humans found themselves lost in fae lands if they lasted long enough to enjoy them. They weren’t all wild and weird they were just….new. A real place with real people that lived there. Not just fantasy creatures. It was like going anywhere else even if it was more extraordinary. Breakdown could see now why Knock Out loved the Wetlands despite what he had to put up with. They really were just his home and everyone got homesick once in a while, longing even for a place that may not even exist anymore.

“Ah ha! I found it! Silly crab~ thinking you could hide from me.” Breakdown groaned, his legs curling protectivly as Knock Out pried apart his shell and dipped his hand into the small opening. “Mmhmm it looks so nice~ I love magic!”

“B-by gods you sure did! What’d’ya plan on doing with your knew found knowledge.” Breakdown’s back arched instinctively as Knock Out traced his claws around new sensitive flesh. The crab’s flat tail flapping in the sand wildly as it tried to curl back up.

“Hmm I think I’ll just touch since you’re still nervous~ Would you like more wine?”

Breakdown tried to keep his nervous laughter to a minimum but it just left him huffing and and grinning like a fool. He wasn’t scared or worried just...anxious...maybe giddy. With a few other mers on the island likely doing the same thing they were he already felt like he had been put on stage and with the strange light shining down Knock Out just looked so beautiful….too beautiful. Maybe it was the buzz from the strange wine or the creeping arousal that brought the feeling back but from the moment he took that potion nothing felt real for long and he just didn’t want to wake up naked and alone on his floor. “N-no. Y-you keep learnin’.”

Knock Out bit at the corner of his lip, the sharp fangs leaving little pink lines along the flesh. “Good~ I intend to.”

“Gods~” Breakdown mused even if it was a dream it was certainly the best one he’d had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for spending so much time on worldbuilding and for everyone else kudos, comment's and requests if you like or trades I suppose.


End file.
